On Purpose
by Bernarde
Summary: The monster has caught himself a toy... or has the toy caught him?


**Title: **On Purpose  
**Author: **Bernarde  
**Rating:** The only rating I have - NC17/M  
**Summary: **The monster has caught himself a toy... or has the toy caught him?

**Note: **I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO UPDATE PRETTY SO INSTEAD I WRITE PORN.

**-_Ω_-**

His hands were cuffed behind him and he gasped for air. The pressure on his chest was almost too much, but he didn't dare say anything. The last thing he needed was a horny **and** angry Glen. He wished he hadn't come back here, he knew it was a bad idea, but his naivety had gotten the best of him. Always giving people the benefit of the doubt... even though Mark scoffed at him for it every time.

He felt like he was going to pass out and whined Glen's name quietly.

"Mmm?" the other man questioned, pressing the youth harder into the wall. He loved choking people, loved hearing their breath come faster and faster as they realized their oxygen was being depleted. Glenn rubbed his hard erection against the kid's back, kissing the soft neck and sucking at it. He pulled back a little bit - after all, he liked his toys conscious.

"Little Evan..." Glen grabbed the tight ass, squeezing the round buttocks and grinding himself between them. "Does Mark know you're back here?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you even come back here anymore?"

"I'm stupid..." Evan closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the wall as Glen groped and touched him. He vaguely wished Mark was more possessive, maybe then Glen wouldn't fuck him every time he caught him alone. Then again, it probably wouldn't matter even if Mark was possessive... Glen was legendary for getting in anyone's pants he chose. His strength and size intimidated most from fighting him off... the rest were too intrigued by the size of what he had in his pants.

What was rubbing against Evan's ass very, **very** invasively.

He felt those big arms wrap around his waist, undoing the button and zip of his jeans before yanking them down by the hem. Evan was turned around and pushed against the wall as Glen knelt down and -

"Ohhhhh fuck," Evan moaned as his cock was sucked into a hungry mouth. Glen loved the kid's cum and never wasted a chance to taste it. His skilled tongue and lips made quick work of Evan, as usual, and soon Ev felt himself nearing the edge. That warm tongue laved the sensitive underside, Glen's lips massaging him hard and fast. His little dick fit easily in that massive maw, and Glen took him all down, hungry for the boy's orgasm.

He got what he wanted as Evan seized up, crying out as he shot his load. Glen took every drop, groaning with satisfaction as he swallowed the sweet cream. He squeezed the warm balls, milking out every last bit and licking every crevice to make sure he hadn't missed any. Pulling away, Glen wiped his mouth and smiled wickedly as he stood up. Evan looked up at him, his eyes starry from his climax. Without missing a beat, the larger man pushed his toy onto the bed.

Evan lay there uselessly, limp and exhausted, but he knew it wasn't even near over. Glen's oral skills were just too much for him - every time he would suck Evan off, it felt like he'd cum a dozen times instead of just once. He dimly registered Glen climbing onto the bed, his weight causing the mattress to sink down and Evan to start to roll towards him.

The big man lifted his toy up so that Evan was on his knees, and then he bent him over. That sweet ass was revealed in all its glory and Glen smacked it.

Evan squeaked, but didn't say anything. He knew what was coming, and helped position himself. As much as getting fucked by Glen hurt, it satisfied him in a deep, physical way. There was just something about being stuffed so full that he couldn't help but absolutely love.

Glen parted the pretty thighs and his hand delved between, finding the tight little hole and rubbing it insistently. His toy groaned as a dry finger wormed inside, but that groan turned to a sigh as cool lube was drizzled over the digit. Licking the sweat off Evan's back, Glen fingered the pretty little one roughly, stretching him thoroughly so that he would be ready for what was to come. He was sadistic, sure, but he didn't need Mark getting pissy with him because he made Evan bleed.

The little one was in ecstasy as he was touched in that oh-so-intimate place, the four thick fingers reaching ever deeper inside of him. He was definitely ready for more, but couldn't bring himself to voice it. Finally, finally the hand disengaged from him and Glen shifted, probably taking his pants down. Evan could feel him moving close, hands on his hips lifting him up, and then the kiss of the head against his hole.

Glen brought Evan up so that the little back was pressed against his barrel chest, the cuffed hands awkwardly squished between them. He licked and sucked the sweet neck, the soft skin, distracting his toy as he aligned himself with Evan's entrance and started pushing.

No amount of distraction could completely tear Evan's attention away from _that_. That thick head pushing, pushing into him. He whined, only a little bit in pain, as it felt like he was going to split in half. This was the hardest part, he told himself, after this it was all okay. _Just get the head in, get the head in, relax Evan, relax..._

_ Pop!_

Both men sighed as the rest of the massive shaft slid in easily, filling the little one to the brim. Evan moaned pathetically - it felt like that dick was touching his goddamn lungs - and forced himself to release all of his very tensed muscles. Ah... there, much better...

Glen smiled wickedly as he felt his toy relax around him. It was a tight fit - it always was - but he usually waited until Evan's body signaled him to go further. And that characteristic relaxing was the signal. Slowly he started to thrust, moving only a few inches at a time, barely even pulling a third of his prick out of that heaven before pushing back in. Few, very few, could take him as well as Evan could, and he cherished each and every time he got to fuck the little minx.

"Goddamn. You like me inside you, Ev?" he growled, his hips going slow and firm. His only answer was a whimper, then quiet. The smaller one gasped out, and then -

"Just fuck me."

Glen needed no further prompting, throwing Evan to the mattress and grabbing him tightly before quickening his pace. Pound, pound, pound. Evan screamed into the comforter as that massive prick fucked him hard, filling him again and again as Glen snarled from above.

So full, so much inside of him, the cock invasive and insistent. Touching every part of him, and he gave himself to Glen in a way he could never give himself to Mark even when he tried. Glen was so hot inside of him, burning Evan from within. He lost track quickly of the time, trying to count each snap of those strong hips but losing the number before he'd even get to five.

"Please..."

Glen heard the mumbled cry, and he knew what his toy wanted. As much as Glen liked to taste cum, Evan liked to be pumped full of it, and the big man had no intention of letting his toy down.

With a roar, his orgasm came, thick jets of hot cum spurting deep into that willing body. Evan whimpered as he felt the liquid collect inside of him, stretching him out further, filling every spot that Glen's cock had already explored.

All too soon, Glen was milked dry, and he pulled out slowly. A little bit of the thick white fluid leaked out of the abused rosebud, and the big man sighed with satisfaction. He dug in his pockets, his pants still around his thighs, and dug out his key ring to release Evan's poor abused wrists.

The little one groaned as he was uncuffed, the delicate skin marked red with bites from the metal. His arms fell limply to his sides and he lay there, panting for air. He didn't want to move - he knew if he did, he would leak all of that precious cum out, and he didn't want that just yet. He felt Glen moving around, and then a body pressed against his. Evan sighed, content, and snuggled into the arm that draped around him.

"You come here on purpose, don't you?" Glen's deep voice rumbled in his ear. He smiled to himself.

"Maybe."

**-_Ω_- to be continued if****/when**** I feel like it -_Ω_-**


End file.
